This invention relates generally to a cushioning conversion system and, more particularly, to a dunnage pad transfer mechanism for use with a cushioning conversion machine in a packaging system.
In the cushioning conversion art a cushioning conversion machine, or converter, is used to convert sheet stock material, such as paper in multi-ply form, into low-density cushioning products, or dunnage pads. The dunnage pads are discharged in a predetermined discharge direction through an exit chute of the conversion machine.
Typically, the dunnage pads are discharged to a transitional zone and then, at the appropriate time, inserted into a container for cushioning purposes. A variety of arrangements have been used as transitional zones in packaging systems, such as the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,232. This patent is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the entire disclosure is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,232, there is disclosed a packaging system including a conversion machine and a slide positioned adjacent to the machine. The conversion machine includes a frame and conversion assemblies that are mounted to the frame and create cushioning dunnage products commonly referred to as pads. The conversion machine has an outlet in the form of an exit chute through which the cushioning products are discharged onto the slide in a predetermined discharged direction. The slide has a smooth sloped surface with a top portion positioned proximate to the machine""s exit chute so that the discharged cushioning products will be deposited thereon. The smooth sloped surface has a pitch angle which is sufficient to ensure that cushioning products placed on the top portion of the surface will slide in a predetermined slide direction. The smooth sloped surface is oriented relative to the machine in such a manner that the slide direction is substantially perpendicular to the discharge direction. This geometric relationship allows the cushioning dunnage pads to stack in a consecutive side by side arrangement and thereby present the pads in a sequential fashion.
The cushioning dunnage pads discharged from the conversion machine and deposited on the smooth sloped surface heretofore have had a tendency to fall obliquely, or tilt, as the dunnage pads slide down the slide. As the dunnage pads accumulate on the slide, some may become disoriented or skewed such that they do not align in an orderly fashion. This skewing of the dunnage pads interrupts the smooth flow of a packaging process, and consequently increases packing time. The aforementioned problems become more pronounced with smaller size pads. It would be desirable to provide a packaging system which consistently presents the dunnage pads in a more orderly and thus more ergonomically friendly manner.
The present invention provides a dunnage pad transfer mechanism for a cushioning conversion machine. The transfer mechanism includes a pad support for receiving and supporting a pad as it exits from the cushioning conversion machine. Thereafter the pad support is tilted in a controlled manner to transfer the pad onto a transitional surface, such as a slide surface, for further transfer, such as to a pad staging area where the dunnage pad is available for pickup by a packer.
According to one aspect of the invention, a cushioning conversion system comprises a cushioning conversion machine and a pad support located adjacent the outlet of the conversion machine. The conversion machine produces cushioning dunnage pads and discharges the pads on to the pad support in a predetermined discharge direction. The pad support is movable between a pad receiving position and a pad discharge position. In the pad receiving position, the pad support is oriented relative to the conversion machine to receive thereon and support dunnage pads discharged from the conversion machine in the discharge direction. In the pad discharge position, the pad support is tilted relative to horizontal for discharge of the dunnage pad from the pad support.
In a preferred embodiment, the dunnage pad slips onto a slide for further passage by gravity to a staging area where the dunnage pad is presented for pickup by a packer. As is also preferred, the pad support pivots about an axis parallel to the discharge direction of the pads exiting the conversion machine.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of providing a dunnage pad onto a transitional surface comprises the steps of using a cushioning conversion machine to convert sheet stock material into a dunnage pad, discharging the dunnage pad from the conversion machine onto a pad support, and tilting the pad support to discharge the dunnage pad therefrom and onto the transitional surface.
The invention also provides a dunnage pad delivery system for positioning at the outlet of a cushioning conversion machine. The pad delivery system comprises a pad support movable between a pad receiving position and a pad discharge position, and a transitional slide adjacent the pad support for receiving pads therefrom when the pad support is tilted from its pad receiving position to its pad discharge position.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are more fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following descriptive annexed drawings set forth in detail one illustrated embodiment, this embodiment being indicative of but one of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.